Simplicity At Its Finest
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: The cure for heartbreak wasn't as simple as singing a song- or was it? Post Big Time Single. UPDATED A/N as of April 22nd. Please R&R.


**Authoress' Notes**

_**Hey guys! Okay, so this one-shot is written for "Big Time Rush Kogan Bromance Day"- an amazing idea brought up by Big Time Rush-BTR & BTKogan4ever. I seriously get where they're coming from because Kogan is in my top two favorite BTR bromances (along with Jarlos :D) and before I opened my heart to slash, I had a really hard time looking for Kogan stories that were JUST bromance and not slash. So yeah, this idea has got me excited. Haha, anyway, hope you all will like this lil one-shot. (:**_

_**UPDATE: So I've been told that the Kogan Bromance Day was moved to May 1st. Oh, well. :)) I've already put this up so I hope you all will still like this ! :)**_

**Disclaimer: *scoffs* I own nothing.**

* * *

**Simplicity At Its Finest**

Logan slowly turned the knob of apartment 2J's front door as he entered slyly, trying his best not to make any unnecessary noises. It was after midnight and he had just arrived from Rocque Records were he had been working on his song for the new album- _Time Of Our Life_- the whole day prior.

As quietly as he could, Logan closed the front door behind him then tiptoed over to his room. When he got nearer, however, he noticed that light was shining out from behind the closed bedroom door.

"Why would Kendall still be up?" Logan thought to himself as he got closer. Having been roommates with Kendall since they moved to LA, Logan saw that his friend was the type who slept early and woke up late just because he loved to sleep so much and always tried to get as much of it as possible- though Logan already knew all that, even before they had been roomies. They were best friends after all.

Opening the door slowly and as quietly as he could, Logan entered the room and, just as he assumed, Kendall was wide awake with his laptop and guitar at hand. He was playing a rather upsetting melody as he stared at his laptop's screen.

"Hey buddy," Logan greeted softly, closing the bedroom door behind him with care.

Looking up, Kendall smiled, "I was wondering when you'd be back,"

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd take that long," Logan replied with a chuckle as he made his way over to his bed, "but the song's done so all is good,"

"Nice," Kendall mumbled as he went back to strumming his guitar and looking at his laptop. Logan noticed, though, that Kendall's laptop wasn't even on- he had guessed that Kendall was using a music sheet on the Internet as a guide but, obviously, that wasn't the case.

With a sigh, Logan walked over to Kendall's side of the room, "Okay dude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Kendall scoffed, not even looking up at Logan this time.

Logan held his hands up innocently, "I'm just saying, this has been going on for weeks now and it has got to stop,"

"What has?" Kendall asked carelessly, his mind obviously elsewhere.

Taking the matters into his hands, Logan snatched the guitar away from Kendall, "Hey!"

"This," Logan began, holding the guitar up, "you've been playing this depressing melody while I try to sleep, so now I get more nightmares than usual,"

The blonde tried to say something as he also attempted to get his guitar back, but with no such luck on both.

"And," Logan continued, pointing at Kendall's laptop, "what is so interesting about your laptop that you keep staring at it mindlessly even when it's turned off? I mean, I know it's the latest of its kind, but still,"

Kendall's eyes shifted from his guitar to his laptop then to Logan. He let out a whimper as he buried his face in his hands. Now wasn't the time to cave in but he just felt so weak and vulnerable.

Sitting beside him, Logan placed a hand on his shoulder, "I just want to know what is going on so I can help,"

Silence had filled the room for awhile before Kendall took a deep breath and broke it, "Things have been... hard for me these days,"

Tears started filling Kendall's eyes as Logan wiped away a lone tear that had already fallen from the blonde's face.

Logan patiently listened as Kendall continued, "I thought my heartbreak was cured after we sang _If I Ruled The World_, but then I video chatted with Jo that night and I just... lost it,"

Moments of silence passed as Kendall felt all the walls that he has built up so far just crash around him in a matter of seconds.

"Oh god, I just miss her so much Logie," Kendall cried, burying his head into the Logan's chest as the brainiac wrapped his arms around him, "the way she'd smile at me and the way her brown eyes just bore into my green ones before we'd kiss,"

"Shhh," Logan whispered as he rubbed circles on Kendall's back, successfully stopping his rambling, "everything will be alright. Want some coffee?"

History_ does_ repeat itself. When Mr. Knight had left years ago, Kendall managed to keep up a strong character for everyone but Logan had been the one to see pass the facade. He acted like a safe haven for Kendall- a place to land for when he would just... fall.

"Wait," Kendall said suddenly, sitting up so abruptly, "you're not going to be the one making it, are you?" Back when he had cried over his father's leaving, Logan made him some coffee- there wasn't any hot chocolate in the house then- and it had, well, given Kendall some stomach problems. He knew Logan meant well though so he just said nothing.

Logan laughed, "Who else do you think will?"

"Oh, right." Kendall chuckled nervously, "But you don't have to go through the trouble- I'm not really in the mood for it anyway,"

"If you say so," Logan eyed him suspiciously before going back to his sympathetic state once more when he saw Kendall frown.

"I'm sorry," Kendall sniffled, "for getting you involved like this again," It was bad enough that Logan had to see him so broken once again but, apparently, he had also caused the brainiac to have more than his fair share of nightmares.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize," Logan assured him, "you're my best friend and I'm always going to be here for you- through the ups and the downs,"

Kendall managed a smile as Logan continued, "and listen, I know it's hard but everything will be okay. You have us," He obviously referred to James, Carlos and himself.

Smiling weakly, Kendall said, his voice cracking, "It just hurts so much," He felt his heart ache.

"Believe me, I know how you feel and I'd give anything to make the pain go away. It just takes time," Logan told him truthfully.

Kendall sighed, knowing the Logan was right- like always- and he just had to suck it up and be patient but he still couldn't help but whine, "Why can't time go faster?"

Logan laughed at his friend's immaturity, "Well, they do say that time flies when you're having fun, so why don't we sing?"

"Right now?" Kendall asked, bemused, "I thought you were going to suggest something school related,"

With an eye roll, Logan replied, "School work maybe fun for me but not for you. Singing is where we have a common ground that is doable at the moment," Obviously, they couldn't go out and have a one on one game of hockey since it was after midnight and Mrs. Knight would totally kill them for sneaking out, if ever. Playing video games was out too since it would be too much of a disturbance to everyone else in the apartment who were all asleep.

"True," Kendall agreed, "so what song?"

Logan lips started forming into a smile as he sang, "Oh, you're such a turd,"

Grinning, Kendall joined in, "Oh yeah, a giant turd,"

"And you look like a turd and smell like a turd," The two belted out in unison, as they doubled over in laughter.

Once their laugh trip had slowly come to a close, Kendall admitted with a smile, "I'm actually feeling a lot better now, even more than that time when we sang If I Ruled The World. Thanks Logie,"

"No prob, I'm just glad I could help," Logan grinned as he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Having been able to help his friend out was thanks enough.

"And you know what," Kendall continued as he stood up, "I think I will have some coffee now,"

Logan agreed to the idea as he stood up as well and was already by the door only to have Kendall hold him back first by grabbing his wrist, "But is it okay if I make it?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at him but then decided to shrug off the skeptical feeling, "Whatever floats your boat,"

* * *

_**So yeah, Logan makes really awful coffee, hehe. (: This idea may be a bit overused but I didn't really like how Kendall got over Jo so easily by singing If I Ruled The World. I at least wanted him to express his sadness about missing Jo to a greater extent, hence his breakdown- thank God he had Logan to be there for him though, right? ;) Anyway, I'd love to know your thoughts on this so please review!****  
**_


End file.
